Schattentänzer
by Rock'n'Roll Tragedy
Summary: Vor zwei Jahren ist er Askaban entflohen, vor zwanzig Jahren dem Grimmauldplatz und jetzt ist er zurückgekehrt, um sich erneut gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Oneshot


**Schattentänzer**

**Zusammenfassung:** _Vor zwei Jahren ist er Askaban entflohen, vor zwanzig Jahren dem Grimmauldplatz und jetzt ist er zurückgekehrt, um sich erneut gefangen nehmen zu lassen._

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Orte gehören leider immer noch nicht mir … Auch wenn's natürlich schön wäre.  
**Warning:** melancholisch  
**Genre:** Drama

**Ort/Zeit: **Grimmauldplatz 12 / kurz vor dem Beginn von HP und der Phönixorden

**Musikempfehlung: **Led Zeppelin – Stairway to heaven und/oder Pink Floyd – Shine on you crazy diamond  
**AN:** Es gibt viel zu sagen … Für die Story an sich ist das nicht wichtig, aber für mich :)  
Dieser Oneshot hatte es in sich. Die Idee flog mir gleich nach dem Lesen des siebten Harry Potter Buches zu und habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch angefangen zu schreiben. Während der gesamten Entstehungsphase (nun fast ein Jahr) hat sich die Struktur ziemlich häufig geändert. Und ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ich mich mit diesem Oneshot gequält habe (gut, Penny Lane und –Caro– dürften eine gewisse Vorstellung davon haben). Aufgeben wollte ich ihn nie – dafür hänge ich zu sehr an der Idee dieser Story. Jetzt, nach geschätzten fünf Dateien, die sich auf meinem Stick alle mit dem Namen „Schattentänzer1-5.doc" tummeln, habe ich es also endlich geschafft, ihn fertig zu stellen und zwar so, dass ich mit ihm zufrieden bin. Dass ich das noch hinbekommen habe, habe ich Penny und Caro zu verdanken, die mich immer motiviert haben, weiterzumachen, sich mein Fluchen und Jammern angehört, und mich durch Kritik sowohl aufgemuntert, als auch auf den richtigen Weg gebracht haben. Danke euch zwei dafür knuddel Und wie immer geht ein besonders großes Dankeschön an jettie, die sich trotz Stress und kaputten Arms die Mühe gemacht hat, dem OS den letzten Schliff zu verleihen.

So, nach der langen Vorrede jetzt also mein „Schattentänzer". Viel Vergnügen.

* * *

Sirius hasst Regen. Ganz besonders im Sommer.

Denn mit ihm kommt die Erinnerung an verhasste Kindertage in tristem Grau. Hier in London, in einem dunklen Haus voller Demütigung und Hass und Schmerz. Voller Schatten und Einsamkeit.

Padfoot hasst Regen. Ganz besonders diese Art mit den schweren, prasselnden Tropfen.

Denn mit ihm kommt Kälte und nasse Haut und vom Matsch verklebtes Fell. Das sommerliche London verwandelt sich in Langeweile, weil alle Gerüche, die es sonst so aufregend machen, weggespült werden und dem des Regens Platz machen.

Doch noch mehr als dieses trübe Wetter hasst er es, nicht in London zu sein, um sich von warmen Händen kraulen und von einem wunderbar sanften Blick bedecken zu lassen, obwohl Moonys ärmliche Wohnung nur wenige Straßen entfernt liegt. So wenige. So nah.

Anstatt nach rechts in das schmale Seitengässchen abzubiegen, trottet Padfoot weiter geradeaus. Ein quadratischer Platz. Schwach leuchtende Straßenlaternen liefern sich einen aussichtslosen Kampf mit dem tristen Grau, das überall herrscht. Eine Laterne flackert und erlischt und alles wandelt sich zu einem bedrückenden Schwarz.

Langsam überquert Padfoot den Platz, patscht in der Mitte in aufgeweichtes Gras und versinkt. In matschiger Erde, in Dunkelheit, in Erinnerungen, verschwommen und weit entfernt, gestochen scharf und schmerzvoll. Es kostet Kraft, sich aus diesem Sumpf zu befreien. Kraft, die er nur mit großer Mühe aufbringen kann.

Er setzt seinen Weg fort, über Kopfsteinpflaster bis hin zu der Straße, die sich an altherrschaftlichen Häusern vorbeiwindet; Häusern mit grauer Fassade und Erkern, die im ersten Stock aus der Mauer ragen. Eines der Gebäude scheint düsterer zu sein als alle anderen. Die verlassenen Fenster wirken wie boshaft blickende Augen, die ihn aus dem alten Gemäuer heraus anstarren. Um sie herum suchen sich Falten ihren wirren Weg. Putz, der bröckelt, der Risse hat, der sich loslösen will von diesem alten Gemäuer. Die Tür, ein schwarzer Mund, der Padfoot schlucken will, der sein persönlicher Durchgang zur Hölle ist.

Er überquert zögernd die Straße, bleibt vor dem rostigen Tor stehen, das schief in den Angeln hängt und sich durch einen leichten Stupser mit der Schnauze öffnen lässt. Es quietscht erbärmlich und Padfoot fühlt sich an Ratten kurz vor ihrem Tod erinnert, seine Beute, sein Überleben, seine Rache in den letzten Jahren. Immer in Gedanken bei Wormtail und dem, was er mit ihm anstellen würde, sollte er ihn noch einmal zwischen die Tatzen bekommen.

Vorsichtig setzt Padfoot eine Pfote vor die andere, versinkt erneut im Matsch, zähflüssiger und tiefer, diesmal. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Kraft reichen wird. Kälte kriecht seine Beine hoch und bringt ihn zum Zittern. Er jault, leise nur, weil er weiß, dass niemand da ist, der ihn hören kann. Niemand ist bei ihm. Niemand.

„Pads!" Eine heisere, besorgte Stimme über dem Prasseln des Regens. Sofort schnellt er herum und rennt, rennt den ganzen Weg zurück zum Tor. Es ist auf einmal einfach, Kraft aufzubringen.

Er drückt sich an Moonys Beine, schiebt die Nase in dessen Hand und riecht die vertraute Mischung aus Wolf, Schokolade und Staub von unzähligen gelesenen Büchern. Padfoot jault und bettelt um Zuneigung, um warme Hände in seinem Fell, die den Regen hinausstreichen. Wenn er im Hund ist, fällt es ihm leicht, Remus dazu zu bringen, ihn zu berühren. Als Hund darf er Grenzen überschreiten.

Moony geht in die Knie. Seine narbigen Hände fahren über das nasse Fell, doch sie sind kalt und nicht freundlich warm wie in Padfoots Vorstellung.

Ein besorgter Blick aus sanften, goldbraunen Augen trifft ihn.

„Komm", sagt Remus leise und erhebt sich behutsam. Padfoot will protestieren, will nicht, dass er ihn mitnimmt, in dieses Haus, das Erinnerungen bereithält, die ihn kraftlos werden lassen, die ihn ersticken. Aber Moony lässt sich nicht beirren.

Der schwarze Mund des Hauses, das Höllentor, dehnt sich aus vor seinen Augen, als er sich mühsam durch schlammige Erde näher kämpft. Er ist sich sicher, verschluckt und nie wieder freigegeben zu werden. Vor zwei Jahren ist er Askaban entflohen, vor zwanzig Jahren dem Grimmauldplatz und jetzt ist er zurückgekehrt, um sich erneut gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Padfoot sträubt sich, weiterzulaufen. Er liebt die Freiheit über alles. Sirius tut dies ebenfalls. Und doch ist da etwas, das ihn vorangehen lässt, etwas, das ihn vorantreibt, wenn auch nur langsam.

Da ist der Ehrgeiz, einmal in seinem Leben etwas Vernünftiges, Richtiges zu tun. Da ist Harry, für den er verantwortlich ist. Da ist James, der ihm seinen Sohn anvertraut hat, um auf ihn zu achten. Da ist Remus, der, sollte dieses Haus tatsächlich bewohnbar sein, die erbärmliche Wohnung und den noch erbärmlicheren Muggeljob hinter sich lassen kann. Da ist Dumbledore, der ein Hauptquartier benötigt.

Er tut es für alle anderen; er tut es nur nicht für sich.

Er wollte nie wieder hierher zurückkehren. Lieber ein Versteckspiel in der Freiheit mit einem Grauen in schwarzen Umhängen, als gefangen in diesem Haus auf der Flucht vor seinen eigenen Erinnerungen, die er weder vertreiben noch bekämpfen kann.

Als das Höllentor seine endgültige Größe erreicht hat, bleibt Remus stehen. Padfoot ist versucht, zu laufen, weg von hier, der Freiheit entgegen. Mit aller Kraft verwandelt er sich, schlingt die Arme um seinen Körper und lehnt sich zitternd an die graue Wand in seinem Rücken.

Moony sagt nichts, bedeckt ihn lediglich mit seinem sanften, goldbraunen Blick, den Sirius benötigt, in genau diesem Moment, um _hier _zu bleiben und nicht abzudriften, in eine Grenzwelt, gemischt aus kalter Wirklichkeit und bittersüßer Erinnerung. Die hat er vor zwei Jahren hinter sich gelassen.

Er fixiert die Tür. Einen kurzen Moment kämpft er mit sich, aber schließlich gewinnt sein Gryffindormut die Oberhand oder vielleicht will er sich nur beweisen, dass etwas übrig ist von dem Mann, der er vor Askaban war, dass sie ihm nicht alles genommen haben in den letzten zwölf Jahren.Er strafft die Schultern, zieht seinen Umhang glatt, zögert für einen letzten, kurzen Augenblick, ehe er die Hand nach der altmodischen Klinke ausstreckt.

Die Tür öffnet sich auf seine Berührung mit einem unheilvollen Knarren. Sirius ignoriert es, oder er versucht sich einzureden, dass er es ignorieren kann. Es ist dunkel und kalt, bedrohlich und einschüchternd hinter der Höllentür. Komisch, er hätte Hitze erwartet.

Ihn trifft eine Feindseligkeit, die ihm in Askaban begegnet ist. So fühlt es sich zumindest an. So fühlt er sich. Taub, gefangen und verzweifelt.

„Vorsicht, Schirmständer", flüstert Remus und bringt ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie geschlossen hat. Und plötzlich weiß Sirius, dass Moony es auch gespürt hat, diese Feindseligkeit, die ihn dazu veranlasst, zu flüstern. Die den Drang unterdrückt, mit einem einfachen Zauber für Licht zu sorgen.

Sirius macht einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts. Er hat die Dunkelheit hassen gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Die Dunkelheit, die Hoffnungslosigkeit bedeutete, lähmende und zerstörerische Hoffnungslosigkeit. Die Dunkelheit, Feind und Freund zugleich in Askaban. Schutz und Versteck. Doch nicht nur für ihn. Er schüttelt den Kopf, um den Klang des rasselnden Atems aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Unsicher hebt er den Zauberstab und die Kerzen in den Wandhaltern leuchten auf.

Sie schaffen nur Zwielicht. Deprimierendes, trostloses Zwielicht, das mehr Schatten an die Wände malt, als vertreibt. Schatten, die Sirius an weite, schwarze Umhänge erinnern. Er friert. Ein Rascheln ist zu hören und er zuckt zusammen, macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er Remus hinter sich anstößt. Wärme. Nicht allein sein. Nicht Askaban. Keine Dementoren. Moony.

„Hey, ruhig", flüstert Remus nah an seinem Ohr. „Ruhig."

Sirius nickt und streicht sich mit zitternden Händen die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, nur, um etwas zu tun zu haben. Nichts hat sich geändert an den Gemälden, an dem grünen Teppich, der die Treppenstufen bedeckt, an den dunklen Holzschränken, an den grauen Wänden. Nichts, bis auf eine dicke Staubschicht.

Plötzlich ertönt ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei, das beide zusammenzucken lässt.

„WIE kannst DU es wagen, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen, Schandfleck der Familie, Verräter deines eigenen Blutes! Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Missgeburt in das altehrwürdige Haus der Blacks zu schleppen!?"

Sirius weicht zurück. Er hasst sich selbst dafür, Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber er kann nicht anders. Er ist nicht mehr stark. Hat nicht mehr die Kraft dafür, stark zu sein.

Ein großes Gemälde seiner Mutter hängt an der Wand gegenüber. Auch sie hat sich nicht viel verändert, wenn er seinen Erinnerungen trauen kann. Wutverzerrtes Gesicht, ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck in den Augen. Ihr Keifen dröhnt in seinen Ohren. Er friert. Doch es liegt nicht an seinen nassen Haaren, nicht an dem Regenwasser, das sich unangenehm seinen Weg den Hals hinab sucht.

Eine eisige Dunkelheit umfängt ihn, eine Dunkelheit, die sich Erinnerung nennt und die ihn zu ertränken versucht, die ihn gefangen hält, mehr als es Mauern je könnten, egal wie dick und undurchdringlich sie scheinen. Er schlingt die Arme um sich, fest, fester, krampfhaft sucht er nach Halt, nach einem Licht in der endlosen Dunkelheit, doch er hat das Gefühl, blind zu sein.

„Sirius!" Hände schließen sich um seine Oberarme.

„Gryffindor? Gryffindor!?" Seine Mutter schüttelt ihn heftig. „Ich habe es geahnt, als du gegangen bist, ich habe es deinem Vater prophezeit. Aber ich habe gehofft. Gehofft, dass du erkennst, was für die Familie das Beste ist."

Sirius steht da, den rot-goldenen Schal umklammernd, während sich die Finger seiner Mutter fester um seinen Oberarm schließen.

„Mum", fleht er. „Mum, Gryffindor ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Das eine Jahr …"

„Nicht so schlimm? Nicht so schlimm!?", kreischt sie und er zieht den Kopf ein. „Wir sind das Gespött der ganzen Familie! Ob wir es nicht schaffen, unseren Sohn nach den Vorstellungen zu erziehen, die eines Blacks würdig sind."

„Mum…"

„Schweig!" Ihre Fingernägel graben sich in seine Haut, wie Nadeln.

„Lass los, du tust mir weh!"

„Schweig, habe ich gesagt!"

„Lass mich los!"

„Sirius! Ich habe dich bereits losgelassen!"

„Lass los!"

„Sirius, ich habe …"

Er schafft es, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und ohne weiter nachzudenken, holt er aus, mit ganzer Kraft und schlägt zu, hart, ungebremst. Seine Hand wird heiß und er vernimmt einen leisen Schmerzensschrei. Das irre Gackern seiner Mutter dröhnt in seinen Ohren.

„Ich wusste, dass die Erziehung bei dir nicht ganz verloren war! Wenn auch spät bemerkst du immerhin, mit was für Missgeburten …"

„Silencio", keucht Remus und das Portrait schweigt. Die Dunkelheit um Sirius lichtet sich, er steht Moony, seinem Moony, gegenüber, der sich die Wange hält, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und der ihn ansieht, so unendlich verletzt, dass er sich abwendet und zurückweicht, weil er es nicht erträgt.

„Oh Merlin!" Sirius schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf. „Das … Ich … es war keine Absicht, bitte!" Zögerlich sieht er ihn an, wartet auf eine Reaktion, doch Remus steht nur da mit der Hand auf der Wange. Sirius macht er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis er ganz nahe bei ihm ist. Er zieht seine Finger weg und erkennt seinen eigenen, roten Abdruck auf der Haut.

„Wo warst du?", flüstert Remus erstickt, aber Sirius schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. Er will nichts weiter als allein sein, allein mit seiner Vergangenheit, mit seinen Gefühlen, für die er sich schämt und die ihn wütend machen.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du hier bleibst", sagt er statt einer Antwort. Er will Remus nicht noch einmal schlagen. Und er weiß nicht, was ihn hier erwartet.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragt Moony und bedeckt ihn mit einem besorgten Blick aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sirius nickt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, oder vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Versuch, sich selbst von seinem Entschluss zu überzeugen.

Vorsichtig und leise, so, als erwarte er, das Haus könne jeden Moment ein Eigenleben entwickeln und ihn durch Erinnerungen, allein durch lächerliche, längst vergangene Momente vertreiben, geht er die verstaubten Stufen hinauf, seine Hand fährt über das marmorne Geländer. Die Hauselfenköpfe glotzen ihn an, anklagend, so kommt es ihm vor, feindselig, als wollen sie ihn zum Gehen bewegen, nur durch einen Blick. Er sieht stur auf den abgenutzten, grünen Teppich, der die Stufen bedeckt und schaut nicht noch einmal auf, ehe er oben angelangt ist.

Sein Blick wandert den zugigen Korridor hinab, überall an den Wänden hängen verstaubte Portraits von Mitgliedern der vornehmen Familie Black, überall Gesichter, die er vergessen wollte, die er hasst, die er verachtet.

Die Tür gegenüber ist nur angelehnt, er weiß, was er finden wird in diesem Raum. Mit ein paar Schritten steht er auf der Schwelle, stößt die Tür auf und sieht ihn an der Wand gegenüber hängen, den Wandteppich der Blacks. Ohne einen Blick nach links oder rechts zu werfen geht er darauf zu, bis er direkt davor steht und fährt mit zitternden Fingern über die goldenen Linien, die eine Generation mit der anderen, Mutter und Vater mit Tochter und Sohn, Schwester und Bruder verbinden. Ab und zu stoßen seine Finger auf Unebenheiten, Löcher in der erlesenen Familie Black, Geschwüre in der Linie reinblütiger Zauberer, Außenseiter, Schandflecke, weggesprengt durch einen einfachen Zauber.

Seine Hand trifft auf das Loch zwischen Bellatrix und Narzissa. Andromeda hatte dort einst ihren Platz, bevor sie den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks heiratete, doch sie ist wie so viele andere verschwunden, so wie er. Nachdem er gegangen war, fort von hier.

_Sirius verschmilzt mit den Schatten. Nur sein Gesicht leuchtet ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen, weiß und blass, als er an dem Spiegel mit dem aufwendig verzierten Rahmen vorbeikommt. Er sieht aus wie ein Geist. Und so fühlt er sich auch. Eiskalt und taub und … auf merkwürdige Weise tot. Im Innern. Er dachte, er würde es aushalten. Er dachte, er kommt nur einmal kurz zurück, wenn alle schlafen, um die vergessenen Schallplatten abzuholen. Nichts Großes. Nichts Schwieriges. Er hat sich getäuscht._

_Es fühlt sich an wie Einbruch. Nicht, dass er sich viel aus Regeln oder Gesetzen macht. Aber das jetzt ist etwas Anderes. Es ist … war sein Zuhause. Es sollte sich nicht verboten anfühlen, hier zu sein. Auch wenn er gesagt hat, er kommt nie wieder, so sind es immer noch seine … Verwandten. Er hat sich abgewöhnt, ‚Familie' zu sagen. Das wäre ein seltsames Wort für Personen, die einen anschreien und beschimpfen. Die ihn nicht haben wollen. James ist seine Familie, die Rumtreiber, aber niemand in diesem Haus._

_Er nimmt immer zwei Stufen. Er möchte es hinter sich bringen, so schnell wie möglich._

_Oben angekommen will er sich nach links wenden, doch leises, fluchendes Gemurmel lässt ihn innehalten und zurückweichen. Verdammt. Kreacher._

_Er macht einen Schritt zurück und stößt gegen eine nur angelehnte Tür. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, schlüpft er in den Raum und lauscht angestrengt. Das Fluchen wird lauter. Sirius hofft. Hofft, dass Kreacher nicht in diesen Raum kommt, hofft, dass er weitergeht, hofft, dass er ihn nicht schon gehört hat._

_Das Fluchen ist jetzt ganz in der Nähe. Sirius zieht sich von der Tür zurück, geht weiter in den Raum hinein. Es dauert einen Moment, ehe er bemerkt, dass er sich im Salon befindet. Das Licht einer Straßenlaterne, das zum Fenster hereinscheint, erleuchtet den Raum nur spärlich. Die Möbel werfen dunkle Schatten, die aussehen wie Löcher im Boden. Und hinten, an der Wand, da glitzert etwas. Golden. Sirius geht zögerlich darauf zu. Und obwohl er vorbereitet ist, obwohl er erwartet hat, ein Loch im Wandteppich der Blacks zu finden, genau an seiner Stelle, trifft ihn der Anblick hart. Es tut weh. Es tut weh, ein Loch zu sein, ein Nichts, ein Fleck.__Ein hässlicher, lästiger Fleck auf reinem Stoff._

_Er würde sich gerne einreden, dass er sie hasst, die ganze Bagage, die sich für etwas Besseres hält, die Wert legt auf reines Blut und Ehre und Ansehen. Aber es funktioniert nicht halb so gut, wie er es sich wünscht._

_Ein Knacken in der Dunkelheit lässt ihn herumfahren. Hektisch sucht er den Raum nach Kreacher ab, doch der ist nicht da. Sirius atmet tief durch, wirft einen letzten, endgültigen Blick auf den Stammbaum der Blacks und geht. Lässt ihn zurück, lässt seine Familie, Demütigungen und Schmerz zurück. Aber auch einen Teil von sich._

_Vorsichtig schiebt er sich auf den Gang, lauscht, späht in die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen von Kreacher. Stille._

_Sirius stiehlt sich die Treppe hinauf. Er nimmt Stufe für Stufe, überspringt eine knarrende, bis er oben angelangt, in dem engen dunklen Flur. Er wendet sich nach links und öffnet die Tür, achtet darauf, dass sie nicht quietscht und ihn verrät. Er würde es dem Haus zutrauen, dass es sich gegen ihn verschworen hat._

_In seinem Zimmer ist alles so, wie er es hinterlassen hat. Ein Gryffindorschal, Poster von Motorrädern und leicht bekleideten Mädchen begrüßen ihn. Zuhause._

_Er schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, dies ist nicht mehr sein Zuhause. Sein Zuhause ist jetzt ein Cottage in Wales, in dem er sich ein Zimmer mit seinem … Bruder teilt. Seinem selbstgewählten Bruder._

_Sirius sucht. Zwei Schallplatten fehlen ihm. Einmal Led Zeppelins Nummer IV. Sie ist schnell gefunden. Er weiß, dass er sie gehört hat, bevor er von hier verschwunden ist. Die Schallplatte liegt immer noch auf dem Plattenteller. Gerade will er sie behutsam anheben, als er es sich anders überlegt. Er weiß nicht warum, aber er will es erneut erleben, dieses Gefühl, kurz bevor er aufbricht, in ein anderes Leben, weit entfernt von seinen Verwandten, weit entfernt von seinem bisherigen Zuhause. Denn er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es sich wirklich so wundervoll angefühlt hat, wie er es in Erinnerung hat. Sirius zückt den Zauberstab und die Nadel bewegt sich, sucht eine bestimmte Stelle und setzt mit einem leisen Knacken auf der Platte auf._

_Die ersten, leisen Gitarrenklänge von ‚Stairway to heaven' erklingen. Und er fühlt nichts. Robert Plants Gesang setzt ein. Und er fühlt nichts. Nichts, von der aufregenden Rebellion, nichts von der grenzenlosen Freiheit, nichts von dem, was da war, als er dieses Haus verlassen hat._

_Plötzlich hat er es eilig, Pink Floyds Platte ‚Wish you were here' zu finden. Er öffnet quietschende Schubladen, sucht auf seinem Schreibtisch und auf dem Bett. Er findet sie nicht._

„_Was tust du da?"_

_Sirius lässt erschrocken die hässliche, alte Vase fallen, die er angehoben hat, um nach der Platte zu sehen. Es klirrt und die Scherben springen durch den ganzen Raum._

„_Scheiße", flucht er und dreht sich zu Regulus um._

_Sein Bruder steht im Türrahmen, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mustert ihn mit … Was ist es? Verachtung? Wut? Arroganz? Er kann den Ausdruck nicht deuten._

„_Würden Mutter und Vater wissen, dass du hier bist …", setzt Regulus an._

„_Du sagst ihnen nichts!", fährt Sirius ihn an und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein Bruder zieht in typischer Black-Manier eine Augenbraue hoch und Sirius weiß, dass er das auch kann, genauso wie sein Bruder, wie seine gesamte verfluchte Familie. Er weiß, dass er den gleichen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzt, den, der James zum Lachen bringt und ihn sagen lässt: ‚Weißt du, du bist nicht der Herr der Welt, Pads. Und auch nicht der Herr Hogwarts', also komm mal wieder runter.' Sirius will es nicht mehr können._

„_Ach ja? Woher weißt du das denn?" Regulus' Worte reißen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er zögert seine Antwort hinaus, hat eine Idee, aber die benötigt etwas Zeit. Er lauscht._

„_Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"_

_Sirius schüttelt den Kopf, wartet einen Moment, sucht eine bestimmte Stelle in der Musik, und schließlich kommt sie._

„_Yes there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run … There's still time to change the road you're on", singt er leise mit und fixiert Regulus._

„_Danke, Bruderherz, für diese hilfreiche Lebensweisheit", erwidert der kühl, stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und geht auf Sirius zu._

„_Regulus, ich …"_

„_Warum bist du gegangen?", unterbricht sein Bruder ihn. Sirius schluckt. Ringt nach Worten, die es nicht gibt. Weil er nicht ausdrücken kann, was er fühlt und was er denkt, auch wenn er es Regulus gerne sagen würde. Um ihn zu überzeugen, um ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Doch er kann es nicht._

„_Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragt er deshalb und hofft, dass sein Bruder weiß, was er meint._

„_Würde ich dann fragen?" Regulus mustert ihn, mit distanziertem Interesse und Sirius wird klar, dass er eine Antwort finden muss, um ihn nicht zu verlieren an resolute Erziehung, Manipulation und das verlockende Versprechungen der dunklen Seite: Macht und Anerkennung für jemanden, der seine gesamte Kindheit im Schatten eines anderen stand._

„_Ich … ich …", versucht er es, aber die Worte wollen nicht kommen. „Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten."_

„_Was?", fragt Regulus scharf. „Dass sie dich hassen, dass sie dich ignorieren, dass du für sie ein wertloses Stück Dreck bist?"_

„_Reg…"_

„_Das, was ich so viele Jahre für sie war? Als du noch der hoffnungsvolle Nachkommen warst, der Stolz aller Blacks?"_

„_Nein", widerspricht Sirius leise. „Unsere Eltern sind mir egal. Ich bin … deinetwegen gegangen."_

_Regulus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Verächtlich und ungläubig._

„_Meinetwegen? Wolltest du mir Platz machen, damit ich endlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Mutter und Vater erhalte? Oder kannst du es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich in ihren Augen mehr wert bin als du?"_

„_Nein." Sirius schließt die Augen. „Ich bin gegangen … ich hatte die Hoffnung … du kommst zur Vernunft."_

„_Zur Vernunft?"_

„_Dass du sie durchschaust. Die ganze verlogene Sippschaft, die sich für etwas Besseres hält als alle anderen, nur weil sie einen weitläufigen Stammbaum im Wohnzimmer hängen haben!" Sirius schreit fast. Er hat Regulus noch nie angeschrieen. Sein Atem geht tief und heftig, und er zwingt sich, ruhiger zu werden._

„_Komm mit", flüstert er und sieht ihn bittend an. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlt er, dass Regulus sein kleiner Bruder ist und erkennt es nicht nur an denselben Nasen, Augen oder hohen Wangenknochen. Oder an einem Stammbaum, der bereits verkündet, er habe keinen Bruder mehr._

„_Wohin?"_

„_Weg von hier. Irgendwohin. Hauptsache ..."_

_Unten scheppert etwas und sie zucken beide zusammen. Regulus läuft zur Tür und sieht nach unten._

„_Geh", sagt er. „Mutter kommt."_

„_Begleite mich." Es ist eine Bitte, keine Aufforderung. Sirius schaltet den Plattenspieler ab und klemmt sich Led Zeppelin IV unter den Arm. „Komm schon."_

„_Geh! Ich will nicht. Ich habe die Chance meines Lebens. Ich werde sie nicht verstreichen lassen."_

„_Die Chance auf ein Dienerdasein beim Dunklen Lord?"_

„_Regulus!", schrillt die Stimme seiner Mutter nach oben._

„_Geh schon!"_

„_Reg…"_

„_Geh!"_

_Und als die Schritte seiner Mutter auf den Treppenstufen erklingen, öffnet Sirius das Fenster und lässt sich herab auf den Fenstersims. Er greift in seine Tasche und fördert einen Spiegel zutage. Kurz spricht er mit James und wenig später erscheint sein bester Freund, mit Sirius' Motorrad. Er sitzt auf und wirft einen letzten, langen Blick zurück. Regulus sieht ihm ausdruckslos entgegen und hebt die Hand zum Abschied. Sirius nickt, drückt das Gaspedal durch und verschwindet in der Nacht, mit seinem selbstgewählten Bruder, der hinter ihm sitzt._

Sirius wendet sich ab. Vom Stammbaum und von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, die dieser mit sich bringt. Zwanzig Jahre … Zwanzig Jahre ist es her, seitdem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist. Zwanzig Jahre, in denen er vergessen wollte, was passiert ist, zwanzig Jahre, in denen er ohne seine Familie ausgekommen ist, zwanzig Jahre, in denen er seine Herkunft verdängen konnte. Oder zumindest machte er allen Glauben, dass er dazu in der Lage war. In Wahrheit hatte er nichts vergessen, keine einzige Erinnerung. Sie wurden ihm nicht genommen in Askaban. Es sind Erinnerungen voller Schmerz, voller Demütigung, voller Schuldgefühle. Keine glücklichen.

Er tritt hinaus auf den Gang und entdeckt die Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führt.

Wo sein Zimmer zu finden ist und das von Regulus. Regulus, auf den er hätte aufpassen müssen, den er hätte überzeugen können, wäre genug Zeit und Mut da gewesen. Regulus, für dessen Tod er sich auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise verantwortlich fühlt.

Wie in Trance nimmt er die Treppenstufen nach oben. Es ist dunkel in dem schmalen, engen Flur und er kämpft gegen die Panik, die ihn zu überspülen droht wie eine gewaltige Welle. Licht. Er zückt den Zauberstab und murmelt _Lumos. _

Sirius zwingt sich, tief durchzuatmen und wird wieder ruhiger. Als er sich umsieht, blitzt rechts von ihm etwas auf und er richtet irritiert seinen Blick darauf. Es ist die Plakette an Regulus' Tür, diese dämliche Plakette, wegen der er seinen kleinen Bruder aufgezogen hat.

„_Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nach deiner Erlaubnis frage, bevor ich dein Zimmer betrete?", fragt Sirius spöttisch den stolzen Siebenjährigen, der die Plakette mit zufriedenem Gesicht mustert._

„_Du musst nicht fragen, Siri. Du darfst immer reinkommen." Sirius lacht und wuschelt seinem Bruder durch das schwarze Haar._

Er betätigt die Türklinke. Es ist abgeschlossen. Und obwohl er sich fragt, ob er Regulus' Erlaubnis immer noch hat, öffnet er sie nicht mit einem einfachen Alohomora. Er benötigt Zeit dafür, sich den Erinnerungen zu stellen, an Kindheitstage, die geprägt waren von Zusammenhalt und Zuversicht, von Neid und Missgunst. Sirius hat nicht die Kraft dafür.

Stattdessen wendet er sich nach links. Sein Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür. Die Poster hängen immer noch. Verbleicht und veraltet zwar, aber unverkennbar ein Zeichen seiner früheren Rebellion. Die Farben Rot und Gold blitzen ihm schwach entgegen, sind überlagert von einer dicken Staubschicht.

Sein Blick fällt auf einen Stapel Bücher, der am Boden liegt. Die meisten hat er von Moony bekommen, Muggelromane, die seine Eltern zur Weißglut getrieben haben. Er geht auf den Stapel zu und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. _Der Herr der Ringe_, den Remus in einem ihrer gemeinsamen Urlaube gelesen hat und nicht einmal etwas mit ihnen unternehmen wollte, weil er es so spannend fand. _Der kleine Prinz, _den Sirius als lächerliches Kinderbuch abgetan hat, von dem er nach heimlichem Lesen aber ungewollt begeistert war.

Er schichtet den Stapel um. Ganz unten findet er ein Fotoalbum, das die anderen Rumtreiber ihm zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt haben. Und Pink Floyds Platte _Wish you were here. _Er starrt sie an. Sie ist lange Zeit seine Lieblingsplatte gewesen. Ächzend erhebt er sich, nimmt das Fotoalbum und die Vinyl-Scheibe und durchquert den Raum, bis er vor seinem Plattenspieler steht. Behutsam legt er _Wish you were here_ auf. Sie beginnt sich zu drehen, es knackt, als die Nadel aufsetzt und ein leises Keyboard erklingt, später Gitarren. _Shine on you crazy diamond. _Sirius liebt die Melancholie dieses Liedes. Sie passt zu seinem Leben.

Er geht hinüber zu seinem Bett. Als er sich fallen lässt, knarrt es gefährlich, doch er kümmert sich nicht darum. Stattdessen öffnet er das Fotoalbum. Vier Jungs strahlen ihn an, es ist das gleiche Bild wie jenes, das in seinem Rücken an der Wand hängt. James. Sirius' Inneres zieht sich zusammen, als er die verstrubbelten Haare betrachtet, das zuversichtliche, selbstbewusste Lächeln, das wenige Jahre später verloschen ist. Moony, so viel jünger, aber genauso melancholisch und zurückgezogen. Er selbst, mit dem arroganten Blick und den langen, glatten Haaren, auf die er immer so stolz gewesen ist. Und Peter … Peter, der lacht und sie bewundert, auf diesem Bild. Das in Sirius' Kopf ist ein ganz anderes. Wormtail ist eine kleine Ratte mit wässrigen Augen, verräterisch, feige. Wie hätten sie damals wissen sollen, dass es sich so ändert?

Sirius blättert weiter, sieht längst vergangene Tage am See von Hogwarts, Lily wie sie James anschreit und wenig später, wie sie ihn küsst. Ein schlafender Moony, ein Severus Snape mit Furunkeln im ganzen Gesicht. Fotos von ihrem Weihnachtsstreich, eine zugeschneite Große Halle und ein Dumbledore, dessen Hutkrempe von Schnee bedeckt ist. Hund, Wolf und Hirsch an Vollmond. Peter übersieht er.

Die letzte Seite. Sie haben alle unterschrieben und ihm gute Wünsche überbracht. Ein Passfoto aufgeklebt. James' schwungvolle Schrift spricht von Spaß und Mädchen, Remus' kleine, saubere Buchstaben erzählen von guten Noten. Und Peters Hieroglyphen sagen Dinge wie ewige Freundschaft. Er grinst auf dem Passfoto und winkt in die Kamera, unschuldig, harmlos, einer von ihnen.

„Verdammter Lügner!", schreit Sirius und pfeffert das Buch auf den Boden. Er springt auf und tritt auf es ein. „Du bist Schuld, du verdammte Ratte, du elender Feigling! Schuld an allem!" Sirius keucht und kriegt keine Luft mehr, aber er kann nicht aufhören, nicht mit Treten und nicht mit Schreien.

„Schuld an James' Tod …"

„Sirius!"

„Schuld an den verdammten Jahren in Askaban…"

„Pads!"

„Schuld daran, dass Voldemort zurück ist!"

„Sirius", ertönt Moonys leise Stimme hinter ihm. Schmale Hände schließen sich um seine Oberarme und drehen ihn behutsam um. Remus' besorgter Blick trifft ihn und er hält es nicht aus. Kann nicht verstehen, dass sie die letzen beiden der vier Freunden sind, die sie einst waren. Die sie immer sein sollten.

„Er hat es getan", flüstert Sirius und seine Lippen zittern. „Nicht ich. Ich würde nie …"

„Ich weiß", sagt Remus und streicht ihm über die Wangen. Erst jetzt merkt Sirius, dass sie nass sind.

„Du hast es nicht gewusst, in den letzten zwölf Jahren." Er kann nicht verhindern, dass Anklage in seiner Stimme mitschwingt.

Moony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nimmt seine Hände weg. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wechselt von besorgt zu traurig.

„Du hast Recht", gibt er zu und guckt überall hin, nur Sirius sieht er nicht an. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr getauscht habt. Weil nur ich als Verräter in Frage gekommen bin."

Ein heißes, schmerzendes Schuldgefühl schießt durch Sirius' Körper und bringt ihn dazu, Moony in seine Arme zu ziehen, zu trösten, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er noch weiß, wie das geht.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Mir auch."

Einen Moment schweigen sie und werden von Pink Floyds Musik überspült, die Sirius davonträgt, auf eine Welle der Melancholie. Und er fragt sich, ob es je ein Ende haben wird, das ganze Entschuldigen und Beschuldigen. Ob es je möglich ist, zu verzeihen, ehrlich und bedingungslos. Er glaubt nicht wirklich daran.

„Ich will nicht leben ohne ihn." Seine Stimme zittert und er deutet auf James' Foto in dem zertrampelten Album. Remus nickt.

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte es auch nicht."

„Warum tust du es dann noch?"

„Weil … weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er würde das nicht wollen. Er hat für alle Menschen immer nur das Beste gewünscht." Remus zögert einen Moment. „Und weil allein der Lebenswille des Wolfes mich am Leben gehalten hat."

„Hm", macht Sirius und betrachtet das Bild an der Wand. Sie sehen glücklich aus. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er das niemals wieder sein kann.

Roger Waters Gesang setzt ein. Und Remus, der sich sonst nie Liedtexte merken konnte, singt leise mit, an Sirius' Ohr. Weil er Pink Floyd gemocht hat, am meisten von allen Bands, deren Schallplatten Pads besitzt

_Remember when you were young,  
You shone like the sun.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Now there's a look in your eyes,  
Like black holes in the sky.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
You were caught on the crossfire  
Of childhood and stardom,  
Blown on the steel breeze.  
Come on you target for faraway laughter,  
Come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

Und während Remus ihm diese Worte zuflüstert, denkt Sirius zurück, an Zeiten, in denen er strahlen konnte, an Hogwarts und Zelten, an Partys und Mädchen, an Quidditch und Streiche. An Momente, die den Rumtreibern gehören: Prongs, Moony, Wormtail und Padfoot. Und auch, wenn sie bittersüß schmecken, will er nicht aufhören, sich zu erinnern.


End file.
